Aunt Lucy's Helping Hand
by Goid
Summary: Lemy has to go run an Errand to his Aunt Lucy's, /ss/ ensues.


"Lemy, come here for a minute." Lyra's voice sounded from the kitchen.

Lemy begrudgingly plodded into the kitchen. He leaned against the door frame, making an annoyed face at his big sister, questioning what she wants.

Lyra turns to him from her current chore of washing the dishes, another job Lemy was supposed to do last night and didn't. She makes her own face at him. Before continuing. There was a large present-style bag sitting on the table.

"I need you to take this bag of old vinyl records back over to Aunt Lucy's, she lent them to me a few weeks ago and I planned on going over there and giving them back to her today." With an exaggerated sigh, Lemy looks up at the ceiling.

"So, why do I have to do it?" Lemy whines.

"Because you didn't do your job last night like you were supposed to of doing dishes," Lyra says, holding up a dirty plate.

Lemy rolls his eyes and huffs but picks up the bag and his phone and earbuds and heads out the door.

'Aunt Lucy's isn't very far away, shouldn't be a very far walk. I'll just listen to a couple songs and I'll be there in no time' Lemy thinks to himself.

He pops in his earbuds and plugs them into his phone, browsing his music he goes into his library, and 'best' collection; hitting shuffle.

'Ahh, Lyra doesn't know what she is missing with her stuffy 'classical' music. It's so boring.' Lemy starts his inner monologue, feeling quite pleased with his superior taste in music as his playlist starts.' Now, THIS is music.' He scrolls through the playlist. ' I have all the classics: Linkin Park, Nine Inch Nails, Evanescence, Three Days Grace…Why can't they make GOOD music like this anymore?' Lemy scoffs at all the plebians of the world and their terrible taste in music.

Within fifteen minutes he reaches his aunt's house. He pulls his earbuds out and pockets his phone, hops up the porch and rings the doorbell, in a few moments his aunt answers the door. But something is off, her normally pale skin had more color than normal, her cheeks her noticeably rosier. She only cracked the door and peeked through to see who was there

"Lemy?" She opened the door a bit more but still kept it mostly closed, only her face was visible.

"Yeah, Lyra sent me over to return this bag of vinyl records," He said, holding up the bag in his hand.

"Oh… alright then", she held out her hand and took the bag from him, bringing it into the house and out of sight. There was then an awkward silence. After a moment Lemy speaks again.

"Alright… well, I guess I should get back home, then…"

"Y-yes…" Lucy says softly, she begins to retreat back into the house but isn't fast enough.

"Oh, wait, before I go, could I get a glass of water? The walk over here really made me thirsty." Lemy asked.

Lucy bites her lip, obviously reluctant, but she feels she can't say no to her nephew, to such a simple request. She steps back and opens the door.

Lemy enters the dark house and lets his eyes adjust. He turns around to find his Aunt Lucy closing the door behind him, he was right something was off. She is clothed only in a black silk robe, and she definitely looks like she was interrupted during something vigorous enough to leave her frazzled.

Lemy has to force himself from staring at her buxom physique she was clearly not wearing a bra. He needed to do what he came to do and get out. He makes his way to the kitchen and helps himself to a glass and starts to fill it.

"So… Where is Lupa?" Lemy calls from the kitchen back into the front room.

"With her father, doing God knows what." Lucy deadpans back at him, sounding rather upset by the situation.

"Oh... " Lemy trails off, beginning to chug his water. "Well, tell her I said hi, and thanks for the water." As he finishes the cup he sets it on the counter and turns back to the living room to make his way to the front door. But finds his aunt blocking the doorway.

"Aren't you going to at least give your Aunt Lucy a hug goodbye?" Lucy is leaning against the doorway, her curves accentuated by her plump body and thin fabric. Lemy could see a large amount of cleavage now, and the fabric had been tucked under her breasts, giving him a near perfect outline of her bosom.

Lemy gulps, he can already feel his loins stir. Lemy's eyes wander her voluptuous form, from her large breasts, down her round hips and thick thighs. He knows it's a trap, but how are you supposed to say no to hugging your aunt? He would also be lying if he said he didn't want to touch her. This urge made him ashamed, up until this point he had always been disgusted with his father, but now he started to understand; you simply can't say no when pussy is offered to you on a silver platter.

Biting his bottom lip Lemy took a tentative step toward his aunt, and then another until he was close enough to be pulled into her embrace, where she pressed her breasts into his face, her hand, running up the back of his neck and through his hair. Her other arm around his back, pressing him into her stomach and thigh.

Lemy's hand hands wrap around the small of her back, clinging himself to his comfy position. Lucy moves her leg slightly, rubbing his crotch, enough to trigger his semi to go to full erection.

Lemy moans at this, wanting to pull back trying to keep his aunt from feeling it.

He doesn't get what he wants and is instead pulled back into place, Lucy pushing his face into her cleavage. Pressing her leg against his crotch harder. With a defeated moan into her plump bosom Lemy reaches full length, and begins to feel the ache of his erection straining against his jeans.

But now, Lucy can feel it too. And She lets the pressure off Lemy. She lets him bring his head out of her cleavage and he looks up at her, taking his pelvis off her leg.

"My, my Lemy… I didn't know you were so forward…" Lucy smiles down at him, clearly getting what she wanted.

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Lemy says, beginning to panic.

"Shh, It's okay for boys your age Lemy… You don't have a girlfriend, do you?"

"N-no?" Lemy stammers, confused.

"Good. And do you want these?" She asks, cupping her breasts.

Lemy can only nod, starting at her large chest.

Lucy smiles and pulls the robe open, letting both of her breasts to fall out, completely exposing herself to the boy. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she ushers him to her, then grabs one of her heavy breasts and aims the nipple at his mouth, pulling him into it. He latches on and begins to suckle.

"Uhhn." Lucy moans. She grabs Lemy's hands and brings them up to her breasts, letting him explore them, fondle and feel them. He quickly jumps on the opportunity; gripping her free breast, massaging it with his hand, feeling every inch of it, rolling her free nipple in his fingers. Her hand runs through his hair again. As a pleasurable moan escaped her lips.

"You are pretty good at this, Lemy. Sure you haven't done this before?" Lucy asks, slightly laughing before pressing him harder into her tit.

She runs her free hand to his waist, slipping under his shirt and touches him, starting at his stomach and tracing up to his chest, and collarbone, where she stops and massages his chest. After a moment she moves her hand around his back and pulls him closer again, grinding his crotch on her once again.

"Ahh!" Lemy moans louder this time. Almost in pain, detaching from her breast. He looks up at his aunt, almost pleading. "Aunt Lucy…"

She rubs her leg against him and can feel his erection throb against her knee, she knows she has been torturing the boy, but it makes the payoff that much better.

"Do you want me to help you?" She whispers to him.

After a minute of indecision and a pained look on his face, Lemy nods. Lucy's grin widens as she takes Lemy's hand and leads him to the couch. She sits down. Lemy stands before her.

"Take off your shirt, then lay down, with your head in my lap" She instructs him And pats the seat next to her.

Lemy does what he is told, looking unsure about what is happening.

"Do what you were doing before, you did well," Lucy instructs, Offering him her breast against. Lucy gives him the other breast this time, the far one, so he is sucking one while the other is rubbing the top of his chest. One hand rested on his head, playing with his hair some more. While the other starts tracing figures on his bare chest and stomach.

Lemy moans his impatience, and Lucy has to stifle a giggle, she can see for herself the boy is suffering, looking at his groin he is pitching one hell of a tent, his zipper looks like it's about to burst. So she plants her hand on his chest and rubs it down his body, until her fingers slide below his waistband, inches away from his tool.

Lemy whines at the teasing. Lucy looks down at the boy, who is dutifully sucking her breast, but pleading with her to give him relief. He has earned it.

She reaches down and unbuttons his jeans, and yanks the zipper down alleviating his pressure. His boxers weren't restraining him. At that, he sighs in relief. Lucy opens the loose fly of his boxers and lets him slide out of it. Once fully exposed, Lucy lightly touches it.

Lemy bucks his hips moaning at the brand new sensation. He breaks his suction, and Lucy leans back, giving him room to breathe. She giggles at his inexperienced reaction to something so mundane.

"Are you ready, Lemy?" Lucy asks him. He looks up at her, there is apprehension in his eyes, with a touch of shame and fear, but they are far too clouded over with lust to not say yes. "Good."

Lucy brings her hand to her mouth, after a moment of collection all the saliva in her mouth, lets it fall into her quickly coats her hand in it before moving it back down the boy's manhood. And with one quick motion, wraps her hot wet hand around it.

"Ah, Oh god."Lemy moans, already trying to thrust his hips forward on instinct.

Lucy claws at his scalp with one hand as she begins to move her other hand, slowly stroking the boy. She watches his face as he receives his first foreign sexual touch. A mix of rapid breathing, lip biting, and moaning, and all from the most basic of sex acts, it couldn't get easier. Lucy began to speed up, enjoying it herself each time her hand slides up and down with a wet shlick.

She enjoyed toying and torturing the boy, he made her feel young again, and it's not like he was about to start complaining about getting jerked off by a pro. And so, she stroked him off, enjoying the opportunity to beat off her nephew, the only other male in the family.

After no more than a minute though, the young boy was at his limit, his hands roamed around aimlessly, clawing at everything and nothing. His face contorted and toes were in a constant state of curling and uncurling. He bit his lip hard, and his face was bright red as he neared orgasm.

"A-aunt Lucy…!" Lemy moaned right as he was about to hit his limit.

"Do it, cum for me," Lucy instructs, with that she starts jackhammering his small shota cock, trying to milk him for everything he is worth.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh!" Lemy moans as a sizeable amount of semen for a boy his age fires onto his stomach. Lucy continues to very slowly stroke his cock as he proceeds through orgasm, wringing out the last of his seed.

"Mmm… good boy…" Lucy says, petting Lemy's hair, dragging her jerk off hand through his seed before bringing it to her lips and tasting it. "Nice and thick, just like his father." She says to herself, licking her lips. Lemy is nearly passing out now, spent from his sexual performance. Lucy sits with him for a while, playing with his hair, and rubbing his chest and shoulders as he regains his strength.

"You did very well today, Lemy." Lucy finally tells him, looking down when he finally looks like he isn't in more than a dazed stupor. Lemy blushes and averts his gaze, and suddenly wants to cover up. Feeling very embarrassed, very ashamed, and very confused. He awkwardly rolls off her lap and stands up.

"Uhh, I'm sorry Aunt Lucy, but uhh, I got to go…" he mumbles his words, searching for his finds his shirt where he left them, on the floor in front of the couch and quickly throws it on.

"Well, I'm glad you came over, dear… thanks for bringing those Vinyls back." Lucy says, in her normal monotone.

"Umm, yeah sure, no problem," Lemy said, making his way to the door.

Lucy turns to him as he gets to the door and opens it, ready to leave. "Come back anytime, Lemy." She tells him with a small smile. With that, a small nod and a large blush, Lemy leaves and quickly makes his way home.


End file.
